Mismatched
by I-Wreck-Dreams-Not-Nightmares
Summary: A young girl has the opportunity of a lifetime, but should she listen to her head or her heart. While she watches her best friend tare himself apart by her hand's, is she to blame. Or is she just blind.


**Mismatched Love **

**A story about two people who thought they were so different, turns out they have a lot more in common then they know. **

Mini Profiels:

**Rose (Ro) Jacob's**:, is 17 she has different toned brown and black hair with a side fringe. Which just passes her shoulders. She has mysterious greyish blue eyes. Her fashion is what you would call 'Emo' maybe 'Scene', so her clothes are hoodies, leggings skirts and skinnie jeans, with band t shirts and normal t shirts, and bows and cute stuff like Hello Kitty.

She is very pretty and she is average height and comes to Ollie's shoulders, she is slender.

Rose is a nice person but she can get annoyed easy and will snap, also she get's upset easy and hide's thing's. Her Parents arent at home to much to see her.

**Oliver (Ollie) Stewart**: is 18 he has black shaggy hair with a side fringe. He has pure blue eyes and his fashion is 'Emo' maybe 'Scene; basially skinnie jeans, shirts and t shirt. He's very handsome and he is a real ladies man, but he gets angry easy and pissed off. And has a bad past also he is a Man Whore...

The Story

Hmmm! Annoyed much... this was great, just great, 'Brilliant!'. You had to stay once again for yet another hour long after school detention for something you didnt do, like always. It was never your fault, always someone elses. But you would still gte the blame. Could it get any worse? Well this was the 3rd time in less than a week you had got an after school detention, and now the Princible would be ringing up your parents any minute to tell them. Wouldn't they be happy? This was going to go down with them well.

But unfortunately for Mrs Chambers there would be no answer on the other end of the phone as both of your parents were at work, and no one was in you never really see much of your parents there mostly to busy. Makes you quite sad, but you never take advantage of this, or them never being there. If you did you could have parties and junk, and sleep around, but your not like that.

So if they didnt pick up the phone you would win, but on the other hand you didnt want to go home alone, so you would then lose. Its a win, lose situation.

Anyway back to how you got yourself into this mess, well how a certain someone had got you into this mess. This certain someone's name is Ollie e.g. Oliver Stewart he was the one to blame, he had got you into some major trouble with some teachers, it was bad. Because he had made you late for there classes by talking to you and dragging you around the school with him, so he didnt have to go places on his own. He was such a clown and a wimp, and most of the time you just stood in the hall ways and talked never doing anything. And when you managed to get to your classes the teachers claimed you were skipping there lessons. But you wernt you had pretty good grades and they didn't go down, but the Princible always took the teachers side, they only blamed you because you looked like you would skip, but you never did supprisingly you liked school a little.

Anyway this Ollie was a a little bit of a trouble maker at school, he basically tries to turn you into a rebel, which he doesnt succed in ever doing. Because you will snap at him, but you were secretly a rebel just very very secretly.

You sat there at the wooden desk, tapping and drumming your fingers on the desk top, you were bored and needed something to entertain you. But it wasnt doing much. Where was Ollie when you needed him. Oh yeah he had ran walked off after school and left you to get his car, he was ment to come to these detentions to. But his parents would care if the found out, they would kill him. They were nice considerate people, his Mother was lovely but his dad was so strict and mean to him, he yelled at him for no reason half of the time. Maked you feel kinda sorry for him, the way he was, before you were friends.

They were so stict sometimes, but thats probably why Ollie is the way he is. You just wished he wasnt like that, you dont want him to throw his life away. And you know he just wants the attention, which his father never gave him. Ollie is more of a look at me, look at me person. And Im more of a look at me again, i will eat you.

This was boredom, this was taking over your life, you were in that detention room on your own. When would you get out of here?  
It was literelly like you spent half your school like in this room, in this 4 walled room. Much like a prison as i think about it.

You sighed and opened your bag, you pulled out a sketch book. "Looks like im gonna be here for a while. Might as well get on with some stuff" you said rummaging for your pencil case. As you rummaged you felt something and you pulled it out, it was a letter. The letter was from a top photography firm, you went wide eyed. "Shit!" you said looking at the letter and then to the clock on the wall. The letter was an appointment to go to the Photography firm to meet the head photographer who was famous. But its looks like, it looks like you'll end up missing it. "Thanks Ollie" you said shoving the letter in your bag. You were now annoyed.

_I worked so hard to get that appointment and now... and now im going to miss it, because of it. Ollie._

You threw your bag on the floor you were pissed off, you opened your sketch book and started to draw but you couldn't concentrate. You loved art and photography they were your pride and joy.

Your eyes kept drifting to the folder that layed on the teachers desk, it was yours, your photography portfolio for your appointment. You had put it there so the teacher could look after it for you, but the teacher wasn't there. She was gone she hadn't been there since the start or the beginning of your detention.

But you couldn't get out even if you wanted to, the Princible had locked you in the classroom and the windows were electric controlled... so no use in even trying to skip this. Or fummble an escape plan, you had about 10 minutes to wait till you were home free.

You sat there quietly it was useless nothing could stop or ease your mind. Your eyes just kept staring at the portfolio folder, and to the clock on the wall it clicked 3:55, a bead of sweat was starting to form on your head. Time was going to slow, it seemed a minute was an hour your mind.

Your nerves we're getting to you, you wanted this apointment so much.

You then looked at the door someone was opening it, they opened the door. It was Mrs Chambers she had a look of disappointment on her face. "I couldn't get in contact with your parents for permission. So im afraid your free to go" she said adjusting her glasses. You were secretly pleased this happened quite a lot your parents were never in to give permission, and they wernt there when you got in so you dispose of the voicemail, and the detention letter from the school. You wiped the bead of sweat off your head.

_Bingo! I win again. And Ollie doesnt believe im'a rebel. Ha!_

You grabbed your bag and stuffed your sketch book and pencil case in it. You ran out of your seat and to the front of the classroom and grabbed the folder. You were relived but the feeling went down the drain when you saw Mrs Chambers face, she was holing the door open for you.

"I know i keep you back for longer normally but. Just don't be late again, or skip lessons" she's said a little bit angry, you tried to dodge her glare. You gulped and you kept your words to yourself.

_I didn't skip! it was Ollie's fault he never gets in stupid cow..._

You ran out of the door and before she could say anything else, you had already left the schools front door.

_Ollie better be waiting. He owes me that much at least._

You saw Ollie's car outside the school gate, he was waiting for you. At least he could do something right. You walked out of the school gate you approached Ollie's car, you were getting nearer. Your face dropped.

_Omg..._

Ollie was sat in his car making out with some random girl...again. They were all over each other, they were basically having sex in his car. Ollies hands were all over the little fake girl, you knew who she was. She was this girl from this gig he went to last night. She went to your school, and she had been around. Her and Ollie just right for eachother to whores. Perfect match. You had a sick feeling in your stomach.

_Ewwwww...thats nice...like i wanna see this, i have to sit in that seat._

This you didn't want to see, you didn't want to see Ollie kissing some girl in the seat you were meant to sit in. You wish he had more respect for himself, instead of boning random girls.

You knocked on the window and a sarcastic smile came across your face because he, well Ollie was meant to be taking you to meet the Photographer, but instead you see this. If you could you would have drove yourself but since you don't have a licence, and have failed your driving test 3 times, and well he does have a licence so he can drive you.

You watched them as they stopped making out.

_Please stop it im gonna vomit, i dont think i can take much more of this. I will drag you out Woman, if you do not. Get out of the car, if you dont stop touching my Ollie, oops ermm...im mean ahhh. Geeez._

"Can you stop boning her already! Im gonna hurl." You said out of anger, maybe a little spite. After that the girl opened the car door and she smiled at Ollie with a flirtatious and satisfied smile. Ollie smiled back "Later" he said to the girl, she gave you a sarcastic little grin "Jealouse Much." The girl mutted under her breath, as she flicked her heair back. The anger burnt up inside you, you wanted to hurt this girl so much, you restrained yourself. But you couldnt hurt her because Ollie wouldnt let you.

You watched her as she walked off. She so wasnt his type, she is a plastic since when did he stoop so low, wait...Ollie would stoop that low its Ollie.

You walk to the front passengers seat door, and you open it hesitating to sit down. You really didn't want to know what they did in that seat. You look at the seat disgusted by your imagination, Ollie looked at you with his pale blue eyes. "Nothing happened" he said, no wonder girls fall for him with thoughs eyes, he made you want to melt inside when he looked at you. "nothing happend? You might have well been in a pron movie, with what i saw." You said overadsadurating. Ollie rolled his eyes. "We were just kissing no big dealeo.".

_Wait no...snap out of it, dont look at the eye's, resist them eye's dont look at them...awww damn i looked.._

So you sat down in the car and Ollie started the engine. And you put your feet up on the dashboard hoping he wouldn't say anything. "Get your feet of the car" Ollie said to you annoyed. "what? Why? What will you do?" you said cleverly. You see he wouldnt do anything to you. "I will rape you" He said with a serious look, You were freaked out by what he had just said. "What im joking. I'll just tickle you to death". You smiled "Is that it?" You said keeping your feet on the dash bored. "Get your feet off my baby!" Yes you heard Ollie right his car was his baby' his pride and joy. Ollie pouted at you, and make his eyes big like puppies. You were a sucker for the Ollie eyes, you took your feet off his 'Baby'.

He could at least give you a break after all he was the one who got you in trouble. You felt a little curious. "So...Who is this girl?" you ask looking at him as he is driving, you knew who she was. But you were just seeing if he knew.

"What do you mean 'this girl" he says looking confused, he moved his black fringe out of his face so he could see the road better. "Well... you always are with a different girl almost everyday so who is this one?" You ask sarcastically.

_No its not like everyday more like every hour. _

Ollie ignored your question, and he said to you "Why? Are you jealous or something" you were shocked at yourself because of what he had said, but you were. You were jealous, the truth is you were jealous of every girl who had touched those lips, and you wanted them lips to yourself, you wanted him no matter how selfish that was. But you didn't want him to know you blushed slightly, and you let you hair fall and cover your face like a curtain it hid the truth.

The truth was...basically everytime you saw him you melted and your heart skipped a beat. Everytime he was with yet another girl it killed you and broke your heart everytime. You wanted to be the girl who he woke up next to every morning, you wanted to be the who held his hand everyday and made you feel like you were wanted. You wanted to be the only girl, and last girl to ever touch his lips, and stare into his beautiful eyes.

You loved the feeling you got when you see him the little butterflies in your stomache, it used to make you feel ill but now you loved it, because now you know why you have it.

You so wanted him to so much, you just wished one day for him too come up to you and hold you and kiss your nervous little lips, and make everything better for him, and you. But that wouldnt happen.

Because he didnt feel the same way which made you sad. But also because... He was a Man Whore.

"No im not jealous. I was just curious" You said, but inside you were hurting you cared for this Man Whore so much.

_Why does he do this? I care for him so much. Just look at me and you will see, guess Ollie use your brain if you have one..which is oblivious as you clearly dont have one, unless its in the wong place. In your case your dick, and your heart well you dont have one, you just break them._

Ollie looked at you and gave you a small but cute smile "Ro. It doesn't matter anyway, she wont be back tomorrow. She sucks at kissing" (Ro is pronounced Roe, or Row). You rolled your eyes and you whispered "Man Whore" but hoped he didn't here you. Only Ollie ever called you Ro.

But he did he heard what you said, Ollie grinded his teeth together he was mad a little and he looked at you.

"I'm not a Man Whore! It's not my fault every girl wants me" you look at him weirdly and say "Pfft as if Not everyone" you said basically lying flat to his face and yourself. "Oh yeah! You wish. Im a girl and i cleary dont want you." You said proving him wrong, "Whoa your a girl? I never knew that." he said laughing " I thought you were an alien." He said cleverly to you, you slapped his arm. You did want him and you wanted him so bad, but you never showed it. You bit your bottom lip, Ollie shook his head as he pulled in front of a tall building.

You were here you got out of the car and you pulled Ollie along with you. Because you wanted him for support, like you were there to support him threw the making of his band, threw the ending of it, even filling in for him when his bankground singer didnnt come. You had been there for him so many times.

It was his turn now.

You walked threw the entrance of the building to the front desk, and there is a blonde haired lady stood behind the desk. You walk up to the desk and the lady looks at you "Who may you be Miss?" she asked politely.

"Im Rose Jacobs. And im here to see Mr Times." You said sounding confident "And im sorry about being late" you said quietly. "Miss Jacobs. Im not the one you should be apologising to" said the blonde haired receptionist, she pointed you in the direction of where you were supposed to go.

You looked at where she was pointing it was the first door on the hall that was in the distance. You started to walk towards where she was pointing, you turned around nodding thanking her, you kept on walking and you minded your own business as you clutched your portfolio that you had worked hard on, for so many weeks.

You then noticed Ollie wasn't following you and you turned around to look for him. Your eyes stopped he was at the front desk he was talking to her, the receptionist. He looked like he was chatting her up, it was his body language the way he smiled, laughed everything he did. You could tell. You saw that the receptionist handed him a piece of paper, and a smile came across Ollie's lips you couldn't here what they were saying.

But you knew...

Anger started to build up inside you, was it jealousy?

You quickly ran back towards the reception where Ollie was, to his surprise you grabbed his arm and started to pull him away. You gritted your teeth as Ollie shoved the piece of paper in his pocket, he yelled as you pulled him "I'll call you Marie!" he said, he was acting like a kid once again he was smitten, for the third time today. You rolled your eyes and gripped his arm tighter "Will you just cut it out. I need to make a good impression and statement, and you aren't helping" you said to him.

"Im sorry but she is amazingly hot" he says with a stunned look across his face. You once again rolled your eyes you couldn't believe it "Yeah and she is most likely old enough to be your Mom" you said with an annoyed look across your face, but Ollie was having none of it "Well if she is, she can put me to bed anytime, and tell me off for being a 'Naughty' boy" he said with a huge smirk across his face.

_OMG! He is so wrong. Do you here that Ollie your wrong, sick, perverted and twisted._

Before you could mouth off at him and shoot words at him, you had already reached the door. You read the sign on the door to make sure you were in the right place. It said 'Mr Times' in black bold lettering on a small sign on the door. "Sit here ok? I'll be back in a bit" You said, you were still pissed off with him.

Ollie didn't look at you he just pulled out his phone "Yeah, yeah I'll just text" he said to you, he didn't sound supportive what so ever and this happened to make, the little bit of confidence you had go down the drain. He threw you off.

_Thanks Ollie. I officially hate you. H-A-T-E you._

You knocked at the door and walked in. There stood a tall man who looked as if he was in his late 30's. "Hello Miss Jacobs, your a bit late but that's not a problem" you were relived he was a nice man at least but what would he make of your work?

An hour and a half past and you were done.

You walked out of the door pulling your bag over your shoulder, you had a huge smile across your face. You were so happy you were about to scream you didn't want to hold the excitement in because you had just got your dream job, Mr Tim's was extremely impressed with you and you would be the youngest person ever to work for there company. But suddenly your magical smile went away when you saw Ollie wasn't there, you couldn't see him anywhere.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket as you wondered where he could be. You opened your Messages up and started to write a Text.

**'Ollie wher r u? :( x' **

You clicked the send button hoping you would get a reply and soon. You still looked around the reception to see if he was here, but then a minute later your phone started to play 'Dear Maria by All Time Low'. You knew it was a text you quickly shut the music up by pressing the button to read the text, it was from Ollie.

**'Hey hun i had 2 go. Im really sori bbz but i made plans with Marie :/ lol xx' **

As you read the text over and over again you got really pissed off, and now you wernt happy because he had only just met her and now he had already ditched you. And he had just called you babes which always got to you, as he called sweet talk you out of being mad with hun or babes.

You then rang your friend Jamie up **"Hey Rosie posey. What do you want?" **Jamie said as he picked the phone up, he was happy for some reason. "**Hey Jamie, ermm.. don't call me that. Can you come and pick me up?**" you asked him sweetly, **"Yeah Where from hun? Has Ollie left you again for some tart he just met? You seriously need a better boyfriend then him, what about me? Sorry joke." **Jaime asked, you could tell he was enjoying your pissed off mood. "**Yeah he did. Come and get me from the Johnson Photography, Modelling agency building in town ok. And he is ****NOT**** my boyfriend. ****Never ever**** will he be. Okay, get it into your head. And you and me is a never. you know i dont want a boyfriend.**" you pleaded him. **"k bye, see ya in a bit hun, we'll talk in a bit" **he put the phone down on you before you could say bye.  
Jamie was a good friend, someone to count on, the perfect gentlemen, he wasnt a manwhore, he was caring, sweet, kind and loyal. Why couldnt you fancy him! Why could'nt he be the one you liked. He is perfect, why do you like the most stupid person ever. Jamie is everything a girl could want, Blonde hair, brown eyes, tall and good looking. He was rich had a great smile. Unlike Ollie, Ollie well he was way better looking you had to admit that, but he wasnt rich. But you still liked him you didnt care what he was, but you liked the wrong guy. Jamie had always had a thing for you, but you had always had a thing for Ollie. Jamie was in your shoes, he knew what it was like to be where you are, not to be liked by the person you like.  
But you had accepted frienship from Ollie, because you thought maybe he'd reject a relationship.

_I really appreciate this Ollie. Thanks a lot your meant to be my __**best**__ friend._

You went outside the building and you saw Jamie who was already here. He beeped at you and you went over to the car and got in. It was such a nice red porche, not a beat up cattalc, like Ollies. "You got here quick" you said to him you didn't sound to happy more or less miserable. "Yeah i was already in town, i had to drop some stuff off at our Joe's" he said looking at you he knew something was up. Jamie started to drive and you went home without celebrating because you were upset, you were quiet for most of the journey.

"Rose don't let him get to you" Jamie said with a soft voice he was trying to cheer you up. "I just wanted him to be there. He hardly supported me" you said sniffling, now he knew for a fact you were upset.

"Yeah but you still know what he's like. And you know how he is, and that he is completly useless, i should know i introduced you to him. You should, you shouldnt count on him you should count on me" Jamie said to you as he adjusted his car mirror, you ignored the last bit he said he was hinting. You hated that because you didnt like him, because well he has a flaw he also gets angry easy and hates losing and also doesnt like not getting things that he wants, like you for example. "Yeah but i li..." you stopped yourself quickly before you could say the rest, Jamie pulled up outside your house your parents car wasn't there. You just got out the car and didn't say anything.  
"Im not one for losing you Rose.." Jamie said as he drove off, you looked to the floor disappointed in yourself.

You rummaged for the keys in your pocket, you found them and unlocked the door to an empty quiet house, well it wasn't empty but there was no family in it so it was empty to you. You slammed the door shut and you dropped your bag and ran up the stairs untill you got to your room, you opened the door to your dark and light purple room. You didnt slam your bedroom door and you walked over to your bed and you suddenly collapsed crying into your arms.

_Why?_

You just cried and cried your makeup started to run down your face, it made small black lines down your cheeks coming form your eyes. As you laid there the tears wouldn't stop coming out because...

Because you had more then just a Crush on Ollie. You were in Love with a brainless boy. You had known this for a while, you cared for him deeply and he gave you this funny feeling when you were around him. He made you happy, he annoyed you, but you still loved him you still wanted him.

Your tears had stained your silk bedding leaving water marks, with smudged make up stained on it. You hugged your pillow.

"Why is he so blind..why is this life just so pathetic. Why do they hurt me, why do they do this? I just dont know what to do anymore...".

There was a knock at your bedroom door, you wondered who it could be but you didn't want to see anyone. Even if you didnt lock your front door. "Go away!" you told them, but instead of going away like you said, they opened your bedroom door and came in. You lifted up your head and saw it was Ollie and you sat up and quickly wiped your tears away on your sleeve, but you wernt helping the makeup ran, you smudge it more, now you definaly could tell you had been crying.  
You looked so vunerable sat there your grey jumper losely fell down on one shoulder.

"You shouldnt leave your front door open anyone could walk in. Ro what's wrong?" Ollie asked seemingly as if he had no clue, but there was concern in his voice. "Its nothing" you said with a faking everything is alright voice. You had just lied again to his face "Didn't you get the job?" he asked standing in front of you, "Yeah of course i got the job! If you were there you wouldn't have asked!" You yelled at him you had so much hate and anger but you loved him which was the problem. This wasnt the first time he had reduced you to tears, nore would it be the last..

"Oh and your mad because i wasn't there" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

_Shit! i did it again, i made her cry. I hate seeing her like this im such a jerk. Rose, im sorry._

"No im mad because no one supports me!" there you go lying again... But your telling him whats wrong. "But i try" he said back. "You try? Its not just you, i dont see my parents they give me no support the school doesnt, you dont. The only support i get is from Jamie...and i dont like him that much, im sick of his constant hinting!" you said crying. "Oh your boyfriend..." he said sarcatsicly. "Why are you such a jerk!" the talking then turned into argueing which went on for hours, when you and Ollie got into an argument there was no way of getting out of it. You threw a pillow at him as he stood there and took it, you stood up to your feet and he poked you and told you to calm down. You then slapped him, and apologised and then said sorry. But it made matters worse because when you were mad you threw things. You threw more pillows to the floor and sat there and sulked.

Suddenly in the middle of your arguing your phone started to play 'Metro station Shake It'. You knew someone was ringing you, you picked up your phone an answered it "Hello?" you said in an angry voice. "Miss Jacobs sorry to interrupt, but this is Marie from Johnsons Agency. We would like you to tour with us for amateur photography photo shoots" Marie said to you over the phone, "Oh ermm... Of course. But for how long?" you said your angry voice had turned excited.

"Two months possibly" she said "Yeah, i mean yes of course i accept!" you screamed down the phone, you quickly hung up. "Who was that?" Ollie asked seeming lost "A boy" you said winding him up. Ollie looked at you furious was he jealous? "What!" he said shocked and mad.

"Not really. It was the Agency they want me to go with them for two months. To take pictures" you said with a huge smile. "2 Months...but" Ollie didn't say anything there was something wrong, he suddenly turned round and started to walk off. You ran up to him and grabbed him by the wrists "Ollie whats wrong?" you asked concerned. "Why the hell does this always happen?" You said annoyed with yourself.

"Nothing. Im happy for you i just, i just have to go" he said turning around and heading out of your bedroom "Go where?" you asked him, he just kept walking "I just have to go. I'll see you before you leave" but he didn't know when you left and neither did you. You ran after him, just before he got to your door. "Ollie" you said with sorry eyes. You argued like a couple. Ollie turned around, and you then looked to the floor. His eyes they were so sorry. You couldnt look at him anymore then it happend. Ollie walked slowly back over to you, and he looked deepley into your panda eyes. There was a moment, his face began to nearer to yours. But then Ollie brung your hand up to his face and kissed it. And then he went, he never did that before. And he left you in a puzzle.  
Was he just about to kiss you?

You wondered what was wrong with Ollie maybe it was because of the arguing. You got your phone and you texted Ollie.

**'Im sorry about earlier i really am, why did you kiss my hand? You never normally do that. x"**

You then sent the text and you rang up the agency. They told you, you leave in a week.

All night you laid there crying, and lost you waited for a reply from Ollie

You sent about 3 texts. **  
'Ollie, please text back. x'  
'Im really am sorry, your my best friend i never want to lose you. I leave in a week please come to my house before then xx' **There was no reply.  
Then you heard the door open down stairs, it was your Mom and Dad they were home from work. You took your makeup off and you ran down stairs and you told them the news. Your Mom smiled at you and hugged you and so did your dad, they said they would get you a present.

You hadn't seen your Mom and Dad as happy as this in a while and you enjoyed it, you enjoyed being a family.

But later before you went to bed you got your phone out and started to write a text. **'Ollie i love you, not as a friend either i love you more then that. I miss you, and i just want you to know, that i want you to want me. Please wake up and realise, that arguement was about because i was jealous. I really am sorry. You mean the everything to me. Im in love with you xxx'**...you deleted the message.

A week passed.

"Rose your gonna be late!" Your Mom screamed at you as you rushed down the stairs with 5 bags filled with clothes. "Mom i want to wait for Ollie to come. I sent him a bunch of texts last night, but he didn't reply" You said with a hopeful voice. "Rose sweetie we already have been waiting an hour. We cant wait any longer so come on" your Mom said dragging you "Sweet heart your Mothers right we need to go" You dad said taking some of your bags to the car.

You got in the car, you didn't talk to your Mom or dad you wernt happy with them, it wasnt there fault you knew that. You were on strike untill your Mom passed you a box covered in wrapping paper. "I told you we would get you a present" she said smiling, your dad smiled at you as he drove to the Airport. You looked at the box you were curious as what it was.

You shook the box and the temptation was strong you couldn't take it no more and ripped the paper open. A smile came across your face it was a new and proper photography camera the latest and most dearest one out, unlike your small cheap amature one.

You smiled and thanked your parents.

_Omg, omg i have a new camera. I never thought id get this in a million years. I love you guys so much. I want to show... Ollie. Imagen what i could so with this, imagen all the pictures i could take with him. _

You arrived at the airport. You hug your parents and you run inside the Airport, and you leave your parents with your bags to bring.

You stood there talking to your new crew, well the other photographers they were a little bit older then you. They were telling you everything all about your job, but you wernt listening to them you were to worried about Ollie.

_Where is he?_

You wondered if he had already missed you when you went. You then got your phone out and texted him again.

**'Ollie im about to board my plane. I was hoping to see you but you didn't come. Bye'.**

You sent it and a tear fell from your eye, your heart cracked slightly you could feel it breaking. And the disappointment set, and then you're mind began to wander. Was he in bed with another girl, telling her all the things you wanted to here.

Your Mom and Dad hugged you once again and your Mom cried. "Good Lucky Baby!" You left them smiling as you checked in and boarded your plane.

Your 2 months were fun but it wasn't to fun for you, your mind was else where. You had tried to put your mind off him it didnt work. You were touring Europe. And it had been fantastic, you'd done things you could only dream of.

It was one week till you came home and you had just got to the hotel after a tiring day in Italy. You layed down on your bed with a huge smile on your face, as you yawned.  
Your phone then started to ring and you picked it up lazily as you sat up on your huge bed. It was your Mom she was telling you everything that has happened while you have been away. Her voice suddenly became slightly upset and you were worried, your Mom then told you the worst news ever.

**"Sweetie, please dont get upset. But its about Ollie."**

"What about Ollie mom? Is he okay?"

**"He went out that week you went and turns out he started smoking a lot more then he does. And he started to smoke some drugs, and he took something. And he has been out boozing a lot, his parents kicked him out. He was rushed into hostpital the day before last, he past out at a friends he was found close to death. He had to have his stomach pumped. The doctors found excessive scars on his arms, apparently he is suffering from heavey depression, and he tried to take his own life by overdosing in his mates bathroom. And the hostpital have put him on Anti-depressents. Also he had to be bailed out of jail, by his mom. He's off the rail hun, I know he is your bestfriend but maybe you should hang out with him."**

You could tell your mother didnt want to say any of that. You were in pure shock, was this Ollie, was this the Ollie you knew? You put the phone down.

You suddenly collapsed onto your bed and you hugged yourself, you were crying because he was hurt and you couldn't do anything. Was this all your fault, from the arguement. This all hit you the hard, he was back on drugs, he had started on them when he was 15 and he had stopped when you came along, you had befriended him and became his best friend and got him off drugs. But now you left he started again.

Did you cause this pain?

You hated yourself so much you felt as if it was all your fault. you wanted to see him so much. You started to beat yourself up about it mentally. You walked over to the draws in the room and grabbed your bag you rooted threw it, tears fell on the bed covers, you hadnt done this in a while, but you thought you desearved the punishment. It was your fault, it was your sin you thought over and over again. You found ia sharpener and undid the screw which held the razor in place. You threw the screw to the floor and you took the small razor, you hadn't done this for along time, you had to **cut** yourself out of it.

_My pain. Will never be as close to yours. I did this, all of this. _

You took the razor off, and you sat and you stared at your wrists, and at the razor you watched it as the light made it glimer. You stared at your veins as the blood pulsed threw them. Where you about to do this? Your arm was tense.

You got a grip on the razor and you quickly dug it into your wrist closing your eyes. You felt the coldness of the blade go threw your skin it stung so much, it ripped threw your flesh slicing it, little by little. But you felt numb as you cried, you repeated this. After harming yourself you threw the razor to the floor tiny drops off blood lay on the blade, and you laid on your bed gripping your wrists as the blood ran from your wrist you cried, but you felt relaxed.

The last week passed and you came home, you wore your hoodie most of the time. You hadn't talked to Ollie, he wouldn't talk to you, he wouldn't text back or answer your calls.  
**'Ollie please return my texts xx'**

You got home and your mom unpacked your stuff, she stared at your White t shirt with pink starts on it. "Honey is that blood?" she asked, you looked the t shirt. It was the t shirt you worse when you hurt yourself.

"No" you lied and you went upstairs.

You went back to school with slight hope that he might talk to you and that his phone was broke or something. You wanted a lame excuse. But Ollie wouldn't talk to you even there, he ignored you. You hung about with Jamie and his friends, you tried to act happy but you wernt. It was hard faking a laugh and a smile. All this had happend in the space of two months, your friendship was gone.

It hurt seeing Ollie's face everyday, you had started to self harm again and it had drove you into depression. You wernt smiling as much and this time you were skipping lessons, so you didnt have to face him, you would sit in the toilet cubicle...hitting the door with anger and crying.

A couple of days later.

You came into school a couple of hours late, you had slept in. But to be fair you didnt fancy going in today. When you walked threw the gate you could here music, but no one was out.

You followed the music instead of going to class, it sounded like NeverShoutNever, or EatMeWhileImHot, it was Ollie's favourite band he loved them the Myspace and Youtube rockers.

You stopped and peeked around a corner. your eyes became wider you had caught him, you had caught Ollie. He was skipping class with a bunch of his 'Emo, Scene, Skater' friends. He was sitting under a tree on the school field, you were surprised the teachers hadn't seen them. You watched him, he was smoking with his friend Wes. But it wasnt a cigerette. It was a joint.

You didnt like seeing this, you still cared deeply about Ollie and you didnt want to see him throw his life away anymore.

You swallowed some air and you tried to force back the tears you wanted to let out, you started to walk over to Ollie. You were scared but you had to do this, you cared to much not to do this.

_Ok i can do this, I love him and i have to do this, be brave. Who am i kidding i get scared at Disney Land by the robot Dragon, how can i be brave? Relax take a deep breath and don't cry. Ollie why are you doing this?_

You walked over to him you were nervous "Ollie can i talk to you?" you said to him, you were hoping the answer would be yes and then all would be ok and he would hug you but. "Maybe some over time" Ollie said with a vicious tone, he didnt even look at you, you didnt want to take that for an answer "Ollie i really need to talk to you" you said.  
You were about to cry, you couldn't hold it in. "Did you here something Wes?" Ollie asked, with ignorance. Wes looked at you, he was a nice guy he had an apologectic look across his face. "No dude." he said. "Must just be me then. Must be hearing something, quite annoying actually." he said harshly. Ollie has never been like this with you, you plucked up more courage.  
"Prick." You said quitely, but you couldnt hold it in.  
"Your, your so self absorved! You dont care for anyone else, just you. If i was here, your life wouldnt have resorted to this. You wouldnt be wasting away. You've pushed everyone who cares about you away. Your a dick, and I dont acre anymore I helped you once Im not doing it again. Just gow the fuck up. I hope your happy, your not only hurting yourself. Your selfish." You said, turning your hand into a fist. You hung your head down, your eyes were watery. You didnt want to seem weak.

"Rose i said no! Now leave me alone" he said with an even more harsh tone.

_When did he start calling me Rose? What happed to Ro?_

"Look at yourself your hurting the one person that cares the world for you, that person would do anything just to see you smile. But now my feelings there gone, they were left with the old Ollie. Not this petty excuse for yourself. You've broken my heart Ollie. I Loved You. I hope your happy" You said as a tear rolled down your cheek. Ollie was a little shocked but hid this, and he looked down ashamed of himself.  
Wes looked away awkwardly.

You were now crying and you turned around about to leave, but you quickly grab his wrist and start to pull him with you. Because you knew the more you yanked at his wrist, the more it would hurt.

_Ollie, how the hell could you do this to yourself, your stupid! Do you know what you have done, so much hate i feel for you right now, but i cant hate you. Your just so...silly no not silly your stupid end of. You tore me apart so much, and i dont want to see you tare apart yourself you idiot._

You knew this because he has done this to you, you saw as Ollie's blue eyes filled up with tears, they were now magical they were so pretty as they sparkled with his eyes.

Tears fell from his eyes, your grip was hurting him from the pain, because you had a grip on the guy. "Ro let go of me that hurts!" he said to you in a cruel tone. "Why does it hurt! And when did you start Fucking smoking again!" You said tearing up again. Ollie looked at you shocked because you never talk to him like that not even when you argue. You let go of him when you were out of sight of his friends.

"Did you mean what you said?" Ollie asked. You nodded your head, but you wanted to punch him.

You turned around and faced Ollie you both didnt say anything. You watched as Ollie pulled his sleeve up, there was a bandage covering up his lower arm, you didnt want to look but you did. Ollie gently undid the bandage and you see your name, but this wasn't a tattoo he had done this, he had carved this into his own arm.

You look at it and you started to cry, you gently slip your fingers down it.

_He did this? He did this to himself. I caused him so much pain. Forgive me._

You just looked at his arm and then to his face, Ollie then took your hand from your side and he held it, but you joined in and locked hands together they fitted perfectly. Ollie then with his injured arm, he pulled up your sleeve on the arm he was holding your hand with. You had this feeling you had a feeling of bliss and happiness, you both did.

You both had become lost in each others eyes. But Ollie broke off the stare and he turned your hand around and look at your wrist and he whispered "Rose, Ro why would you do this to me?" you looked at him confused. "What do you mean you?". You wanted to know so much, but now you knew for sure you were in love with this brainless boy, he was your ManWhore.

Ollie looked into your eyes again "I know you like me, i have known it for a while. And waiting for you to tell me you like me hurt. So i dated girls to make you jealous and then you left, and my world went upside down. I knew you would most likely meet someone else so i did this to pull you back into my arms. Being the stupid boy i am. I felt like destroying myself." Ollie said with a tear running down his cheek, you felt so bad because all this time you wanted to tell him. "You'd put your own life in danger, for me?" you said stupidly. "yeah, i..." he answered. "I know Im a mess, but with you I feel great. Without you..Im lost."

"I only left because it was a great opportunity and you were always there to support me. And then you stopped" You said looking up at him, you placed a hand on his cheek and you wiped away his single tear. "And i don't like you" You said Ollie's face then turned shocked "I love you" you told him confessing your secret to him. Ollie smiled and quickly to your surprise he placed his perfect lips to yours. The kiss you had always wanted you had finally got. His lips were so soft, you were in heaven Ollie placed his hands on your hips and you placed your around his neck. You didnt pull away instead you joined him. The passion you felt at that moment of time made up for the time that you lost, your raced and your breath grew heavier.

_Ollie then let go, was there something wrong?_

"I wanted to tell you this. I love you" Ollie confessed tears poured from your eyes as you pounced on his like a tiger, you kissed him and this time he didnt pull away either. He had been yearning for you for so long and now he finally had you.

You both talked and Ollie told you everything that had happened while you had been gone. He then promised you he wouldn't do drugs again or smoke. But there was catch to this promise, he wouldn't drink, smoke or do drugs again as long as you were his, no matter what and no matter what happened you will always be only his. You accepted this because you loved him. Because now he only needed one drug, you. He had his own little addiction and he just cant get enough because he wants you much he wants you so bad, and now he has you. Finally the words you felt are true, you love him. He now loves you.

Tradgedy, and Romance like a much loved Romeo and Juliet. But with more of a happy ending, and more love then you could think.

There is someone out there for everyone, no matter how much you look. You must wait, or they may even be right under your nose.

**The End.**

My first story I ever wote, this a few years old now. So please rate and leave a comment on where I could improve~


End file.
